


Проверка

by STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: История о том, что телефон звонит всегда во время





	Проверка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Checking in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116767) by [CommanderNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova). 



— Аааааххх! — жалобно стонал Питер, с силой впиваясь ногтями в спину Тони и оставляя длинные розовые полосы на загорелой коже. Тони грубо входил в него, сжимая пальцами бедра Питера, практически натягивая его на свой член, идеально растягивая и попадая по простате с каждым сильным толчком. Он был уже почти на грани, его и так чувствительные нервные окончания были накалены до предела после нескольких раундов жесткого траха и такого же количества оргазмов. 

На эти выходные Мэй покинула город, чтобы посетить свадьбу друзей, и Тони с радостью ухватился за возможность «приглядеть за Питером» во время ее отсутствия, что буквально переводилось как «трахать Питера на любой подходящей поверхности». Они уже успели осквернить кухню, диван, стену в коридоре и спальню Питера. И прямо сейчас Питер лежал на кровати Мэй, пока член Тони настолько глубоко погружался в него, что он мог поклясться, что видел его очертания через свой живот. 

Он понимал, насколько все это было неправильно: трахаться с его наставником на кровати его тети, пока ее нет дома. Это было грязно, отвратительно, _идеально_ , и, казалось, Тони тоже никак не мог насытиться этим. 

— Блять, какой же ты хорошенький, — прорычал Тони, царапая зубами его шею, прежде чем прикусить выступающую ключицу, вырывая из горла Питера очередной стон, — как же я люблю, когда ты стонешь для меня, — тяжело дышал он, ни на мгновение не сбавляя размеренного темпа, и Питер уже почти ничего не соображал; сейчас он мог только стонать, кричать и умолять. Он был почти уверен, что по его щекам текли слезы, отчаянные всхлипы наполнили воздух между ними, и все равно он хотел еще и еще.

— П-пожалуйста, папочка! — прохныкал он, когда Тони толкнулся особенно сильно, втрахивая его в матрас до звезд перед глазами. 

— Что такое, малыш? Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Тони, в отличие от Питера его голос звучал намного собраннее. Единственным, что выдавало его, были тихие удушливые вздохи и тяжелые движения грудной клетки. 

— Я.. я хочу, — начал Питер, но внезапно его прервал знакомый рингтон телефона. Он со стоном перевел взгляд на тумбочку, твердо намереваясь проигнорировать того, кто бы там ни звонил, и продолжить трахаться, но Тони тоже вскинул взгляд на телефон, и, едва он прочитал имя звонившего, в его глазах вспыхнул опасный огонек. Питер слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд, всегда обещающий ему крупные неприятности. 

— Это твоя тетушка, малыш, — мурлыкнул Тони ему на ухо, и от его горячего дыхания по всему телу пробежали мурашки. — Будет невежливо ее проигнорировать.

И не успел Питер возразить, как Тони ответил на звонок и впихнул телефон в трясущуюся руку Питера. 

— Пр-привет, Мэй, — выдавил Питер, пытаясь сдержать вскрики, которые Тони, казалось, так отчаянно из него вытрахивал. 

_— Привет, Питер, я просто звоню узнать, как у тебя дела. Мне совершенно не нравится, что я бросила тебя одного на все выходные._

— Я в-в порядке, — икнул он, — Тони тут, что… чтобы позаботиться обо мне. — Тони опустил на него взгляд и лукаво улыбнулся, очевидно, искренне наслаждаясь затруднением Питера. Эта мысль только укрепилась в его сознании, когда Тони медленно провел рукой по его груди, пальцами дразня его сочащийся смазкой член, срывая с губ Питера едва слышный всхлип. 

_— Ты уверен, милый? Такое ощущение, что ты плачешь. Ты ранен?_

— Д-да, мы с Тони смотрели — _ааах!_ — фильм, и, — Тони резко толкнулся особенно глубоко, попадая прямиком в простату, и Питер почти потерял нить рассуждений, — …и пес умер, — он тихонько хлюпнул носом, чтобы прозвучало убедительнее. Питер понятия не имел, как вообще возможно придумывать какую-то ложь, когда мозг больше похож на взбитые яйца, но ему показалось, что это было достаточно правдоподобно. 

— _Я думала, что ты не любишь смотреть фильмы, где умирают животные?_

— Это было неожиданно, — сказал Питер, еще раз всхлипнув, когда пальцы Тони обернулись вокруг его члена, выдавливая еще немного смазки на его живот. 

_— Ну, ясно, в общем, я рада, что с тобой все хорошо. А Тони рядом?_

— Ох, да, он… он тут.

Тони совершенно не собирался останавливаться, из-за чего кровать громко скрипела под ними, и Питер, даже зная, что тетя сейчас на другом конце провода, был опасно близок к очередному оргазму, его мышцы уже напряглись в ожидании. То, что Тони продолжал ритмично поглаживать его член, совершенно не помогало, и Питер вскинул на Тони полный паники взгляд, не уверенный, что он готов к тому унижению, которое неизбежно обрушится на него, когда он кончит, пока его тетя будет слышать каждый звук. 

И вместо того, чтобы прервать эту пытку хотя бы до конца разговора и дать Питеру собраться с мыслями, Тони выхватил телефон из руки Питера и заговорил удивительно спокойным голосом. 

— Привет, Мэй. Да, Питер в порядке, просто расстроился немного из-за фильма. Ну, ты же его знаешь, такой чувствительный ребенок, — взгляд, которым он окинул Питера, без всяких слов пояснял, что он имел это в виду во всех смыслах, и Питер зубами вцепился в кулак, пытаясь сдержать очередной стон. Большим пальцем Тони огладил головку его члена, используя выступившую смазку для лучшего скольжения, и Питер едва не захныкал. 

— Я обязательно проверю, чтобы он сделал всю домашнюю работу, да, но он же такой хороший мальчик, его почти не надо заставлять что-то делать, — внутренности Питера стянуло в узел, стоило Тони назвать его хорошим мальчиком, и с его губ сорвался полный паники писк, который, к счастью, заглушил его кулак. Он так близко, так близко. 

— Да, спасибо, у меня тоже все замечательно, — краткая пауза, — правда, я рад помочь. Мне совсем не трудно присмотреть за парнишкой пару дней, — Тони над чем-то рассмеялся и увеличил скорость толчков, периодически наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться губами к его шее или линии подбородка. 

— Ну, уверен, что ты очень занята, так что не буду тебя больше отвлекать. Пока, Мэй. Повеселись на свадьбе, — пальцы, скользящие по члену Питера, безжалостно нажимали на самые чувствительные точки, пока Питер не почувствовал, что сейчас разрыдается от желания кончить, — попрощайся с тетей, Питер, — сказал Тони, снова вручая Питеру телефон. 

— П-пока, М… — он осекся, когда Тони резко вывернул запястье, и внезапно излился на себя. Свободная рука Тони, которой он стремительно накрыл его рот, едва успела заглушить громкий стон, и Питер почувствовал, как его глаза закатились от силы, с которой на него обрушился оргазм. 

Горячие белые полосы накрыли его живот, и он знал, что Тони улыбался, чувствовал, как его губы скривились, касаясь его кожи, и щеки Питера запылали, когда он понял, что Тони с самого начала задумал это. 

— _Питер? Ты в порядке?_ — зазвенел голос Мэй, безжалостно возвращая его в настоящее. 

— Да! — пискнул Питер, его голос прозвучал выше, чем обычно. — Просто… просто телефон уронил. Пока, Мэй, — он спешно скинул звонок, не дожидаясь ответа Мэй, и каким-то образом умудрился кинуть на Тони недовольный взгляд сквозь посторгазменный туман. 

— Ну ты и козел, — пробормотал он, бессильно обмякнув на простынях. 

— Хммм… но ты все равно меня любишь, — после оргазма Питера Тони на несколько секунд прервался, но сейчас он продолжил с новой силой вбиваться в уже чувствительную дырку Питера, и Питер застонал, царапая ногтями грудь Тони. 

— Папочка… — прохныкал он, вздрагивая от сверхчувствительных толчков. 

— Похоже, у нас намечается еще один раунд, малыш. Что скажешь? — промурлыкал Тони ему на ухо, и у Питера больше не осталось сил на слова. Все, что он смог, — это просто подчиниться.


End file.
